The present invention relates generally to a table saw.
Table saws with a table top are known, over which a saw blade is positioned, whereby the upper region of the saw blade is covered by a guard which is height-adjustable relative to the saw blade and/or the table top, and whereby the saw blade is angularly-adjustable relative to the table top to enable diagonal cuts. If, to make diagonal cuts, the saw blade, together with the guard, is angularly-displaced around a swivelling axis located substantially parallel to the saw blade and in the plane of the table top, a gap forms between the guard and the work piece on the side of the guard which forms an obtuse angle with the table top. The more obtuse this angle is, the larger the gap is and, therefore, the greater the danger is that the operator will become injured during sawing, because his finger can accidentally slip through the gap and contact the saw blade.